knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Singing Valley
|quest=Singing Valley questline |translation= }} Singing Valley is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 10.01.2018 Singing Valley event, for a duration of 13 days only. It goes together with the Singing Valley questline. Story In-game tagline: "Set out to the Festival of Joy in the Singing Valley." The festival is visited by dwarves, Duke Browdy, and the cloud inhabitants Cloud Sheep, Misty Manatee, Sky Fox, Storm Turtle. Geography Structures: *'Storage' *'Musician dwarf' *'Duke Browdy' *'Musicians' Stage' *'Cloud Sheep' (NW) *'Misty Manatee' (SE) *'Sky Fox' (NE) *'Storm Turtle/Portal' (NE) *in sublocation Magic Covert: **'McManus' **'Surprised inuit' Objects to take home: Paved path (4 end, 2 straight, 1 corner, 2 T-shape) File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Duke browdy and camp.png|'Duke Browdy' File:Musicians' stage.png|'Musicians' Stage' File:Cloud sheep.png|'Cloud Sheep' File:Misty manatee.png|'Misty Manatee' File:Sky fox.png|'Sky Fox' File:Storm turtle.png|'Storm Turtle' File:Portal yellow.png|'Portal' File:Mcmanus and storm turtle.png|'McManus' File:Surprised inuit.png|'Surprised inuit' Resources: special resources are Cheerful Trumpet, Cloud Rubble, Silver, Marble, Energy tree, Snowy cranberry. Georesources: Marble x3, Silver x3. File:Map_singing_valley_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_singing_valley_ru01.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_singing_valley_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_singing_valley_ru03.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_singing_valley_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_singing_valley_ru02.jpg|Russian version map Sublocation: Magic Covert }} Magic Covert is a sublocation in the temporary location Singing Valley. It can be reached through the Storm Turtle Portal. Structures: Storage, McManus, Surprised inuit. Resources: Snowdrift. Event articles |-|Duke Browdy= }} The Duke Browdy is a structure in the temporary travel location Singing Valley. Tagline: "The generous sponsor of the festival. Will help get new invitations for the cloud inhabitants." |-|Musician dwarf= }} The Musician dwarf is a structure in the temporary travel location Singing Valley. Tagline: "..." Completing the Musician dwarf unlocks the Festival of Joy! area. |-|Musicians' Stage= }} The Musicians' Stage is a structure in the temporary travel location Singing Valley. Tagline: "Prepare the Festival Stage for the celebration" ??? |-|Cloud Sheep= }} The Cloud Sheep is a structure in the temporary travel location Singing Valley. Tagline: "A cloud inhabitant. Invite it to the festival to get the musical instrument." Once finished it moves to the Musicians' Stage, gives the message "We're never invited to the celebration, but we love music and dancing too!", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: , , , 3 Gauntlet, 3 Cuirass, 3 Velvet, 5 Amber Potion, Butterflies Collection, Flowers Collection, Girly Collection, Toys Collection. |-|Misty Manatee= }} The Misty Manatee is a structure in the temporary travel location Singing Valley. Tagline: "A cloud inhabitant. Invite it to the festival to get the musical instrument." Once finished it moves to the Musicians' Stage, gives the message "Oh, if only someone would invite us to the music festival... Every year we keep hearing that it's spectacular!", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: , , , 3 Spinning Wheel, 3 Gloves, 3 Boots, 2 Emerald, Gambling Collection, Girly Collection, Postal Collection, Toys Collection, Zodiac Collection. |-|Sky Fox= }} The Sky Fox is a structure in the temporary travel location Singing Valley. Tagline: "A cloud inhabitant. Invite it to the festival to get the musical instrument." Once finished it moves to the Musicians' Stage, gives the message "We'll give back the instruments only if the festival is held in our land. Or if you invite us to attend it...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: , , , 3 Wheel, 3 Mortar, 10 Bottle, 2 Emerald, 3 +15 Energy drink, Butterflies Collection, Flowers Collection, Gambling Collection, Girly Collection, Postal Collection. It also triggers the transformation of the Storm Turtle into a Portal, which enables travel to sublocation Magic Covert. |-|Storm Turtle/Portal= }} The Storm Turtle/Portal is a structure in the temporary travel location Singing Valley. Tagline: "A cloud inhabitant. Invite them to the festival to get the musical instrument." Upgrading Sky Fox to stage 2 transforms the Storm Turtle into a Portal, which enables travel to sublocation Magic Covert. |-|McManus= }} The McManus is a structure in the temporary travel location Singing Valley sublocation Magic Covert. Tagline: "Help McManus break the spell on the turtle" ??? |-|Surprised inuit= }} The Surprised inuit is a structure in the temporary travel location Singing Valley sublocation Magic Covert. Tagline: "Will help prepare the Snowman Potion for removing the spell from the Storm Turtle." Notes Category:Locations